The present invention is directed to a wall-mounting unit which is arranged to be located, for example, above a wash basin, and which comprises a shelf where objects may be deposited, and a number of attachments, which may include dispensers of various media such as soap, handcream, or disinfectant.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mounting unit of the type referred to above, which serves at the same time as a storage shelf and as a mounting strip for various devices, which has an attractive appearance, design which has a compact which is the unit takes up less space than other units offering the same possibilities; which has a design which is moreover variable in many ways, and which is cheap and simple to assemble.